Que Quowle
by CloudStrife'sMartialArtist
Summary: Bella hasn't seen Jacob in a while, so she decides to call him and invite him over. She gets a little more than she bargained for. One-shot. M for adult themes Lemon .


Que Quowle

**By - **CloudStrife'sMartialArtist (And the help of That's_MISS_ErikaToYou)

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Twilight characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pairing - **Bella/Jacob

**Rating - M for adult situations**

**Author's Note -** Hey, y'all! I decided to write a Twilight one-shot, 'cause, yes, I am a major Twilight fanatic! **Warning**: This is the result of too much Pepsi and Kool-Aid. And my sister being with me, and she is also a Twilight fan. I'll call her That's_MISS_ErikaToYou. This was written after we'd stayed up for 27 hours and had too much sugar so. . . Yeah. . . This is set during New Moon. A whole two hours of my LIFE went into this for you guys. Hehe, I know it was two hours 'cause I had New Moon playing and I vowed I'd get it done before it went off ^u^!

Enjoy,

CSMA and T_M_ETY

* * *

Bella sighed as she washed the dishes. She'd been so bored lately. There was nothing to do around the house except watch TV, which she avoided because anything could remind her of _him_. She hadn't seen Jacob in a while. He was what kept her mind from doing what it was doing now, which was thinking too much.

Charlie had gone out fishing early that morning, so she had the house to herself. She decided she'd call Jacob after she finished the dishes.

Bella put the last plate in the cabinet. She grabbed the phone and dialed Jacob's number, that she now knew by heart.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Jake?"

"Bella! Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling because I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Charlie went out fishing so now I'm bored out of my mind."

"_Paul!_ Shut the hell up!" Jacob yelled. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear. "Heh, sorry. The pack's invaded my house. Um. . . yeah. Sure, I'll come over. I need to get away from - _Paul! _God damnit, _quit it!_ - Sorry, Bella!" he apologized for yelling in her ear.

"You got to get away from Paul, huh?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'll be over in a minute!"

He quickly hung up the phone as he yelled at Paul again. Bella laughed.

* * *

Bella hopped up from the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She was unbelievably happy, not really knowing the reason why. She skipped forward and wrenched opened the door. She smiled when she saw Jacob standing in the doorway, illuminated by the sun, his bronze skin covered by a sheen of sweat.

"Did you run here, Jake?" she asked as he came in.

He wiped his face with the t-shirt he was holding. "Yeah. Why would I drive when I can get here twice as fast when I'm running?"

Bella shrugged as she watched him slip on his t-shirt, sad that he was covering up her favorite feature of his. He held out his arms. "Well? Where's my hug?" He smiled at her.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms him, loving the feel of his muscular physique and overall warmness.

"I've missed you, Bells," he muttered into her hair.

"I've missed you too, Jake."

They stood there in the middle of the kitchen hugging for several minutes.

"You know, Jake, I've been thinking." Bella was sure her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Hm?"

"And I think that it's high time I forget about. . . about Edward and move on. He's not coming back, so what's the point in waiting for him, right?"

"Right."

"And besides, I have my eye on someone else." She looked up at Jacob to see him staring at her in shock. "Only if he wants me too," she finished in a whisper.

Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away and saying, "Of course I want you, Bella. I've been telling you this for the past few months now." He kissed her again, this time harder.

Bella gasped when he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up so she could sit on the counter, making her eye level with him. He kissed her passionately, pouring his heart and soul into it. He loved her too much for his own good and he vowed he would let her know how much he loved her by showing her.

Bella's hands snaked underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He shivered under her feather light touch. She scraped her nails gently across his well toned abs.

"Bella," he whispered into her lips.

"Hm?" she hummed, caught up in the throes of passion. She wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Neyeli," Jacob whispered to her.

She gasped. "I. . . I love you, too, Jake." She felt tears sting her eyes.

He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered, "Then let me show you how much I love you."

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. He picked her up, his hands supporting her bottom so that she wouldn't slip. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She could feel his arousal through the jean shorts he had on, making her blush deeply. She had absolutely _no_ idea what she was doing and was pretty sure Jacob didn't either. She had nothing to go on but what she'd seen in movies or read in books.

Jacob kicked open Bella's bedroom door before he slammed it shut and locked it, just in case Charlie came home early. He sat her down on the bed underneath him. She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Jake," she said again.

"I love you, too." He kissed her neck, licking and suckling. Bella moaned softly, which was music to his ears. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to feel _so_ good that she couldn't stand it. And he wanted to be the one to make her feel that way.

He let his instincts take over and did what he _felt _was right. He slipped his hands under her thin blouse, making her gasp. He slid his hands around her back and unhooked her bra. He didn't really understand why Paul had so much trouble unhooking bras. It seemed so easy.

He lifted her shirt and bra over her head, revealing her perfectly shaped C-cup breasts. He dipped his head and kissed her left breast. She gasped before she moaned when he took her nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the small bud, making her moan again. He switched sides and did the same thing.

Bella was tired of being the prisoner. She wanted to do to Jacob what he was doing to her. She felt selfish having the pleasure all to herself and thought it nice to share. She slipped her hands down to the waist of his shorts. She undid the button and unzipped them before pulling them down. He kicked them off and onto the floor. She played with the hem of his boxers, teasing him before she finally plunged her hand deeper and grabbed a hold of his throbbing manhood.

He gasped and whispered, "Bella."

She stroked him slowly, making him want more and more. She would occasionally stop and wait for his growl of frustration before continuing. She prayed to whoever would listen that she was doing it right. She'd read somewhere that foreplay was everything. And that if you didn't do that right, then anything that followed was sure to suck.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He was near the edge and was sure he was about to go over before he finally gasped "Stop, Bella."

Bella quit what she doing, saddened that he'd told her to stop. Did she do something wrong? Was he not enjoying it?

Jacob wanted the first time he climaxed to be inside Bella. He wanted to be joined with her in every way. He decided now was as good time as any to go further. He unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off, revealing lacy white underwear. He slipped those off and threw them on the floor. He stripped from his boxers.

"Bella? Are you _sure_?" he asked her. He didn't want her to do anything that she'd regret later.

She nodded. She was positive about what she wanted. She kissed him tenderly.

Instead of doing what she expected, he reached down and slipped two fingers inside her nether regions. She gasped loudly. He began to pump them in and out, drawing moans from her. She couldn't believe how good it felt.

Jacob leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Come on, Bella. I want to hear you _moan_ my name."

She threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh, _Jacob_!" She gasped heavily as he began to move his fingers in and out, faster and faster. The pleasure began to build and build. She didn't know what to expect, so when her climax hit her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt. She screamed his name.

"Jacob!"

"Yes?" he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her cheek.

"I need you. Now."

He wasted no time positioning himself at her entrance. She gripped at his back, urging him to continue. He slipped inside her, stretching her walls because of his size.

Pain hit her at first and she hoped it would subside. Jacob began a slow pace, trying to be gentle. After a while, the pain went away and the pleasure moved in. This was better than what he'd done to her before.

"Faster," she gasped.

Jacob happily obliged her. He moved faster. Bella started to move in time with him. He hit her in all the right spots and could send her to the edge and pull her right back before she fell over. He was trying to give her the best possible. He would start to feel her clench around him, so he would slow his movements to an unbelievable pace, bringing her back down to earth before he would start up again.

Bella scraped her nails across his back. She wanted to feel the intense pleasure she'd felt before, but Jacob was denying her that. He was toying with her and she didn't want to be toyed with.

When Jacob couldn't take it anymore, he quickened his movements, bringing her right back to the edge and letting her fall over it. She clenched around him, her moans of pleasure in his ear. She milked him for all he was worth. Jacob's hips buckled as he released. It was unbelievable.

After their bodies had quit shuddering and their breathing and hearts had slowed down, Jacob rolled off of her, afraid he'd crushed her with his weight. He laid next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob blushed. She didn't need to thank him. He sould be the one to thank her. "Don't mention it."

Jacob continued to hold her as he thought. Cullen was out of the picture and she'd chosen him. He couldn't think of anything better than that. She was _his_ now, and no one else's. He'd claimed the most precious gift any girl could give a man, her virginity. And in return, he'd given her his.

_'Bella. . . I love you. So, so much.' _he thought to himself.

Everything was perfect now.

"Que quowle," Jacob whispered just before Bella fell asleep.

_Fin_

* * *

**Aw! How 'tweet! Don't y'all think? I hoped this was okay, 'cause I have no experience in the subject. Blushes Hehe, anyways. . . This was done in two hours! During New Moon, no less! Coincidence? I think not! Haha, I had fun writing this very much. Also, if you're wondering, I do not speak Quileute, I speak Cherokee, though not well, so I had to look up the two lines. 'Neyeli' means I love you and 'Que quowle' means stay with me forever, which is what Jacob said in the movie! So there ya go! And let's say that Bella knew 'Neyeli' meant I love you, okay? Also, in all my sex fanfics, it's just assumed that the guy put on a condom, 'kay? They had safe sex, don't worry ^_^! And as always,**

**Lots of LURVE,**

**Shawna and Erika**


End file.
